Tsukino Ruru
Tsukino Ruru (月野ルル) is one of the five protagonists in the fanmade anime series, ''Shugo Chara Heart''. Ruru is a shy and socially awkward 11 year old. Her Character Transformations are Angelic Heart (アンジェリックハート) and Devilish Heart (デビリッシュハート). Appearance Personality Guardian Characters El and Angelic Heart El (エル) is Ruru's first Character Guardian. She was born from Ruru's desire to be her true self and accept it, making a true friend in the end. When El Character Transforms with Ruru, they become Angelic Heart. * Appearance: As Angelic Heart, the ribbons in Ruru's hair are replaced with small white wings. She wears a white and pink dress with feathery designs and accents, and a matching bodice. Pink ribbons sewn down the bodice and skirt hemline. The sleeves are puffy at the top but flare out at the ends. Pink ballet pumps with a wing at the back and ribbons wrapped around her legs, stopping just below her knee. She gains small white angel wings. * Weapons: Angel Bells (エンジェルベルズ) are the twin golden bells owned by Angelic Heart. With them, she can perform either Feather Blast or Holy Melody. Il and Devilish Heart Il (イル) is Ruru's second Character Guardian. She was born from Ruru's desire to be what others told her to be, saying she'd be popular and a "cool girl", even if it means doing a bad deed. When Il Character Transforms with Ruru, the become Devilish Heart. * Appearance: As Devilish Heart, the ribbons in Ruru's hair are replaced with small black bat wings. She wears a strapless black shirt under a pair of red and black striped dungarees. Red knee-high boots with black criss-cross laces and black wristbands. She gains a pair of small black bat wings and a matching tail with a heart at the end. * Weapons: Evilish Fork (エビリッシュフォーク) is the black and red trident owned by Devilish Heart. With it, she can perform either Black Smile or Bad Luck Charm. Powers El: When Ruru Character Transforms with El, she gains a halo and small angel wings on her back. She lets out her true self, encouraging others and trying to help as best she can despite being so shy and sheepish. She also isn't afraid to speak her mind. Il: When Ruru Character Transforms with Il, she gains red devil horns on her head and black bat wings. Personality-wise, she acts all tough, loud and bossy, to the point of being downright rude. In this form, she pretends to be crued and be a "cool girl", getting the approve of Rikka, Megumi and Hanako. Etymology * Tsukino (月野): means "Field of the Moon". * Ruru (ルル): is the Japanese romanization/pronunciation of the Latin/African name "Lulu", which is the female version of Louis. In the African language, it means "pearl". Trivia * Her favorite foods are vegetables and her blood type is A. * She takes the role of Hinamori Amu. ** Although, she is the successor of Hoshina Utau, being the new owner of El and Il. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shugo Chara Heart